Turn Your Life Around
by CrazyGeekyLove
Summary: Rorica. Rory/Erica.  Erica turns to Rory after having a bad date and Rory plans to set it right... Vigilante style!
1. Visit to the Crib errr Bedroom

**I support Rorica whole heartedly. There isn't even room in there for Benny. Benny can have Della. Lol. This is why:**

_1. Rory is Erica's pathetic little follower and she needs to cut him a break and give him a chance._

_2. When Rory said 'we're practically soulmates' it was so adorable that Erica has to give in eventually and realize it._

_3. In the first movie it was established that Rory is an ultimate Trek fan, where Benny is more of a Star Wars fan. When Sarah made a Star Trek reference Erica caught it which means she might know more about Star Trek than she let on._

_4. Erica said 'we' at the end of the last episode meaning her and Rory would be there for Sarah._

_5. Rory expects Erica to be partying it up vampire style with him by mentioning parties around her._

_6. Erica is quite possibly territorial of Rory since she changed him and essentially acts like she owns him._

_7. Rory doesn't give up easily, he'll wear her down eventually._

_ . _

So I decided to write a story, probably won't be my only one either. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One:<em>**

**_Visit to the Crib... errr... Bedroom_**

* * *

><p>A knock at his window drew Rory from his record breaking. Last he remembered he kept it open, the Summer breeze wafting through it. He wasn't expecting anyone. When he got off his bed to draw back the curtains there was a sight he certainly hadn't expected there.<p>

"So this is where you live..."

Mouth bulging with marshmallows forgotten in his surprise he opened up his mouth to exclaim, "Erica!" ... And marshmallows went flying everywhere.

"Gross." Hovering in the air, she wiped her face clean of the gooey leftovers he's spat at her. "So are you going to invite me in or what?"

Rory took a second to process this. "Yes? I mean yes, yes! Unbelievably yes!" He tried to act casual as he stepped away from the window. "So what brings you to the neighborhood? Or more specifically my crib? I was you know... hanging out... not playing Space Zombies five." He scrambled for his phone. "Uh, texting."

"Because texting explains so well why you have a face full of marshmallows." Erica rolled her eyes. Was she this hard up for entertainment that it had come to this? She did have a bad date... and Rory was someone she could threaten to keep quiet above anyone else... "Ug, I don't care." She didn't care. His lack of a social life wasn't up for scrutiny. She sat down on his bed and rubbed at her temples.

"So... wanna play Space Zombies? Or... just fly around and be the night creatures of doom that we are?"

No... and no. She didn't come over here for something worse than her date... to be nauseated by Rory trying to be cool.

"Erica?" Rory sat beside her with a hint of concern on his face. Usually Erica would be insulting him... or hitting him right now. This was just weird. Instead she sat, staring downward while rubbing at her head. "You know I can do that for you... if it helps..." He shot her a grin with what would usually be a cheesy pick up line.

She raised her head. Rory had to squint to see correctly. He had perfect vision now but his eyes had to be deceiving him... were those... tears?

"Woah." Crying girl. Crying vampire girl. Crying vampire hottie. Rory looked helplessly down at his own dangling arms. He should probably comfort his brooding babe but what if she tore his arms off from the sockets? Would she do that? _Could_ she do that? Crying Erica was much more terrifying than regular Erica. His arm went around her shoulders but refused to make contact, too scared. Eventually he made contact with his hand, patting her on the back. "Hey, babe, what's the matter?" He said in his most soothing voice.

"Nothing," she shot up away from his grasp. and wiped her eyes quickly before crossing her arms. "I don't even know why I came here tonight."

"Because you need my help?"

"No..." she grimaced and then frowned, sighing and sitting back down again. "Because I had a terrible date."

"A terrible date? How could that happen to YOU?"

Erica paused to consider it. "I really don't know. But it did happen."

Rory pouted. "I'm really sorry Erica."

"I don't know, you pick up a guy at the movies and then he starts getting handsy. And then when you tell him 'no' and that you're able to tear him apart with your hands... he hits you!"

Rory gasped, his hands balled into fists. "He hit you?" Never mind the fact that she's a vampire and could take care of herself. "So not cool!"

"Yeah..." She didn't expect him to get this pumped up about it.

"Wow." He inspected her arm. "Didn't even leave a bruise."

Erica just shook her head and gave him an exasperated look. "Vampires heal themselves. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Rory snapped out of his amazement and stood, jaw clenching. "Where is he now?"

"What?" It took her a moment to clue in that he was determined to do something about it. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

"Nobody hurts… tries to hurt my beautiful Dusker girl and gets away with it."

It was almost endearing like when he'd done her laundry for her. There was no possible way she could wrap him around her finger any more than this. She smirked to herself and noticed him heading for the window. "You're serious?"

He nodded swiftly, turning back to her. "Dead serious. Undead serious."

"In that case then we left the cinema and he had a yellow car, travelling out past the church."

"I'm on it." He jumped out the window.

"Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next... Chapter Two:<em>**

**_A Taste For Blood_**


	2. Taste For Blood

**_Chapter Two:_**

**_A Taste For Blood_**

* * *

><p>This was going to be strange. Erica had no choice but to tag along and see what Rory – king of the vampire dorks – was going to do. She was a little let down about her date choices lately. Vampires who wanted to put her in a trance were at the top of the list over lowlifes who tried to get her naked on the first date. She was relieved that people looked at her now instead of looking through her but it was hard getting respect from people. That was probably why she went to Rory in the first place. Sure, he was annoying but at least he respected her. Unquestioningly. It was kind of sad.<p>

Rory had already beat her there, and landed with a thud on the car, damaging the roof and causing the driver to come to a squealing stop.

"Dude, what's your damage? You totaled my car moron!"

"That's not the only thing I came here to damage. I came to dance." Rory jumped down off the roof and advanced on the larger guy.

"Dance? What the hell?"

Rory flashed his fangs and hissed at him.

Erica landed smoothly on the ground behind Rory, arms crossed and demanding, "What? You couldn't wait?"

"What? That bitch from earlier? That's what this is about?"

"Don't call her that!" Came Rory's emotion charged response. Erica was a little shocked at how seriously Rory was taking defending her, her mouth dropped open and she just watched the scene. "You're going to wish you hadn't messed with her."

"I already wished that when I saw that she wouldn't put out."

Erica gasped. "Excuse me?"

But Rory had already taken care of it, yelling a war cry and charging at the guy, evidently forgetting all about his vampire strength. Erica cringed when he hit the ground. That was going to leave a mark. "You are SO lucky I don't bite dudes."

He gave him one more punch for good measure, not expecting to draw blood. The blood hit his fist and Rory got to his feet, licking it off and turning to Erica. "Let's get out of here."

Her head was swimming. Rory – little dweeb that permanently had his foot in his mouth – just got about a hundred times hotter. He was probably going to say something in a moment to ruin it.

"That was sweet!"

And there it was. Failure at acting cool… again. Erica gave him a small shy smile. "Thanks." She stepped over toward the guy on the ground. "Maybe I should just finish him off…"

"Nah, babe." Rory stepped in to stop her, feeling pumped enough to put an arm around her and steer her in the other direction. "He's not worth it."

Rory was right. Rory was actually right about something for once. "You're right." Erica even let his arm stay there for the moment without hurting him.

"Let's stay around a while. Prowl the streets. Maybe get in on some vigilante action. The night is young."

Erica was feeling better… and who said revenge wasn't the best medicine? But vigilantes? She never thought of using her vampire powers for that. More for scoring dates and looking hot. She considered it. "Vigilantes?"

"Duh. Like Batman or even more badass like Jason Todd when he became Red Hood. And don't even get me started on the Arrow family. Vigilantes are the _bomb_."

"Okay all I understood of that was Batman and bomb."

"Basically we look around for creeps doing bad stuff and then we pound them and deliver them to the cops, or like… whatever." He tried to come off as nonchalant as he could at the end there but his excitement was betraying him.

"Well I owe you so if that's what you really want to do…"

"You mean other than making out?"

Erica rolled her eyes. "Yes. Other than making out."

Rory grinned. "Com'on babe, let's rock this night." And took off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next... Chapter Three:<em>**

**_Vigilante Stylin'_**


	3. Vigilante Stylin'

**_Chapter Three:_**

**_Vigilante Stylin'_**

* * *

><p>Whitechapel may have been small but there was still enough going on to give them something to do. It wasn't like they were going to bust a drug ring or anything but some morons that had no idea what to do but just wanted a joyride were trying to boost a car.<p>

They were easy to take care of and Rory let Erica do the honors this time. She enjoyed the power. Finally they could do some good… normally when Ethan battled evil vampires Rory didn't get in on the action. But Rory could prove he was ready. Now he was ready, with his blood sucking lady love by his side.

"Now that was incredible."

"You know now I think about it… we really could have done with secret identities."

"You're telling me this now?"

"Nah, they're probably not going to be able to chase us down. It's not like we used our real names. Code names all the way Sweet Thing."

"So I should probably get back home, you know…"

"Yeah." Rory pouted. He didn't want to have to accept it. He'd stay up to sunrise if she'd stay with him. It's not like he'd be sleeping anyway. "I could fly you home?" Hopefully she wouldn't pick up the traces of desperation in his voice.

"I'd like that."

"You would? Great!" It was awkward until they got to Erica's. Rory didn't know what to say and was afraid asking if this was FINALLY the date he'd been after would earn him a punch to the arm. Erica was wondering the same thing. Being around Rory was different – he was an idiot – but it still came off endearing and adorable when he didn't overdo it. He was young and naïve but his heart was pure… for one that didn't beat.

"So…" Rory broke the ice. Against all better judgment Erica thought kissing him would be easier than saying anything. She leaned forward, caught him off guard this time but he closed his eyes and went with it. It made Erica feel like she was that socially awkward girl with glasses again, the girl she vowed to leave long behind. It was such a sweet, innocent kiss, nothing like her characteristic new 'vamp' personality. She licked her lips afterwards. Rory was breathing heavily as if he needed his inhaler again.

"Thanks." Was all Erica said with a smile before disappearing inside.

"Call me!" He managed to call out after her. When he left he was floating dreamily. _Everything _had to change after this… it just had to. Erica kissed him for real this time. She couldn't deny it again could she?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Maybe I jumped the gun... maybe I didn't. We'll see.<em>**

**_Next... ?_**


	4. Texting It

**_Chapter Four:_**

**_Texting It_**

* * *

><p><strong>Text from Rory:<strong>

u look really pretty 2day

**Text from Erica:**

lose my number dork! 3

**Text from Rory:**

so r we on 4 2nite?

**Text from Erica:**

only when u drop dead 3

**Text from Rory:**

so that's a yes?

**Text from Erica:**

d.i.e. 3

...

"What's with all the hearts? I'm so confused." Rory leaned against his locker staring at his phone.

"Hey Rory." It was Ethan, followed with Benny.

"I will never understand girls." Rory complained.

"Yeah, you and us both." Benny laughed. "Who's the problem this time?"

"Erica."

"Ah. She's got you doing her laundry again?"

"No she stopped that after one of her bras went missing. She's signing all her messages with little hearts, see?" Rory handed his phone to Benny.

"Oooh. Death threats. Harsh."

"Maybe the hearts mean she's not actually considering hurting you?" Ethan supplied helpfully.

"Or maybe she _loves_ to torture you."

"Actually Benny's theory sounds a little closer to the truth," Ethan gave an apologetic smile.

"Why do you care? There's plenty of less psychotic primo babes in this joint." Benny suddenly lowered his voice, "she's not anywhere close is she?" Benny was already skating on thin ice with Erica.

"Nope." Why was Erica so special? "I had my first _moment_ with Erica. Even if I try to forget it and date some other babe, that'll always be there."

"Ohhhh. Moment. Like when she turned you?"

"Or your first kiss?"

"I'm totally confused." Said Benny.

"Both and both. She changed me. I'm hers."

"And she treats you like a Christmas gift she never wanted. Ow dude."

"What should I do?"

"Get all the Dusk movies and invite her over. No wait. Don't do that. That's totally my game plan."

"Thanks Benny."

"I said DON'T do it."

"Really appreciate it." Rory patted him on the shoulder and left the two of them.

"I swear that boy just hears what he wants to hear."

"Looks like you'd better get on inviting Erica to your place and beat Rory to the punch."

Benny shrugged. "Nah, too much effort. I'm going to go ask Della to a movie, see if she's forgotten the whole Puffles fiasco."

"Good luck with that."

**Text from Rory:**

Dusk marathon at my place 2nite? :]

**Text from Erica:**

o.k 3

...

"No death threat. YES!" And Rory went yelling and jumping down the hallway at school with jubilance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let's see if the plan works...<strong>_


	5. Dusk Marathon

**A/N: **_Erica is against human/vampire relationships (Ethan and Sarah) so Rory has to be the only guy for her). Belated update I've had kicking around for a while._

* * *

><p>"This better not be some excuse to make out with me."<p>

"Come in, my sweet." It was just enough that she was there. He had Benny on speed dial but did he really need to resort to contacting him on the chance that he'd help out with the rest of the 'date'. "So I never liked Dusk before I became a vampire. Mostly because I thought the idea of vampires was ridiculous," Rory laughed and snorted before cooling it.

"Okay, you're getting less attractive by the second."

"My point is that I never gave it a chance. Actually before I became a vampire I never would have had enough guts to talk to someone like you. But I would have been so missing out. Not only do you _talk_ to me but you _kissed_ me! You gave me a chance, so I decided I should give Dusk a chance."

"I really don't know how you could be any more of a geek." Though Erica smiled and got comfortable on his bed. Yes, there was something refreshing about Rory but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"By watching Dusk with the vampire of my dreams?"

"That might do it."

By the second movie Erica was resting her head on Rory's shoulder and Rory had taken her hand in his. By the third movie Rory's phone rang. It was Benny.

"So dude, how's the movie night? Did it totally work or what?"

"It so worked! She came! And she's like right here…" Rory lowered his voice, "So I'll have to…"

Erica snatched the phone right out of his hand and flung it out the open window.

"Hey! That was my phone!"

"What would you rather – the phone or me?"

Rory got that dazed, goofy expression on his face. "You."

"Good." And she kissed him again, softly, sweetly, making him forget all about his phone.

"I think you just made me a Dusk fan," Rory mumbled through one of the kisses. "That's three things. We're definitely soul mates."


End file.
